


Next Time

by gIitch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu!! OT3+ Week, M/M, Multi, Prompt - Pastries, Run-On Sentences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 14:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gIitch/pseuds/gIitch
Summary: Nishinoya and Ennoshita are kitchen disasters personified, but - unfortunately for Tanaka - that doesn't stop their baking attempts.





	

Yuu, bless his manly soul, wasn’t the most patient guy. He just didn’t get why anyone would enjoy a romantic stroll along the beach hand-in-hand when they could race to the ice cream stand instead, or why they should wait for a table when that group of strangers has three spots open on theirs, or why speed limits were a thing.

And that's why Yuu wasn’t allowed within ten feet of the kitchen. Because no matter how many times Ryuu told him, he insisted turning up the heat on the oven would make it faster, don’t worry, he overheard some old ladies talking about it, it’ll be _fine_ , what’s that smoke, don’t worry, he’ll get it _next time._

Chikara, bless his clever soul, liked to be ‘as efficient as possible’, which made him the worst housewife imaginable. He just didn’t get why he shouldn’t shove all the laundry into one big load, or why he can’t use just any soap in the dishwasher, or why mopping was even a thing people bothered with.  

And that’s why Chikara wasn’t allowed within ten feet of the kitchen. Because no matter how many times Ryuu told him, he insisted Steps 3 through 6 weren’t necessary, it’s okay, he read a trick online, it’ll be _fine_ , what’s that smell, it’s okay, he’ll look up a better trick _next time._

That’s also probably why Ryuu was greeted outside the apartment by his two boyfriends both covered head-to-toe in flour, pushing him in the opposite direction of the door and insisting it’s a perfect evening to go out for dinner, they should just go right now, oh the flour? That’s nothing, they should just go far from here and maybe never look back.

It took a bit to wrestle out of their grip - and quite a bit longer to break free of their spell when they kissed him and cooed in his ears - but he finally managed to make it past them and through the apartment door, straight into the… kitchen? It was hard to tell through all the smoke, and he was pretty sure the oven wasn't _melted_ when he left in the morning.

“We found a recipe for those pastries you like,” a voice in the smoke said, softly, from somewhere close to his ear.

“You know, those guava ones that the bakery we like stopped making!” another voice in the smoke said, loudly, from somewhere about a foot closer to the ground.

Then both voices fell silent, waiting anxiously to see what Ryuu would do.

With a destroyed oven, a kitchen that would never smell right again, and the two boyfriends responsible covered in _probably_ the wrong baking ingredient, there was only one thing _to_ do: laugh at them. “How can you both suck so badly?!” he bellowed, doubling over and clutching his side.  

Yuu, curse his manly soul, didn't hesitate to lunge at him. Tiny legs wrapped around his waist and tiny hands tickled his sides mercilessly. Chikara, curse his clever soul, went straight for his weakest spot - right behind the knee - and Ryuu fell to the ground, taking both of the powder-coated bastards down with him.

The post-apocalyptic atmosphere of the kitchen wasn’t so bad when he was pinned to the floor, Yuu laughing against his lips and Chikara nuzzling into his neck. But he could still do without a _next time._

**Author's Note:**

> Learn from Ennoshita's (and my) mistake, don't use just any liquid soap in the dishwasher. Unless you really like swimming in bubbles, then do so at your own risk.
> 
> writing blog: [glitch-writes](http://glitch-writes.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
